The present invention relates to poseable figures and in particular, a poseable figure having a novel spine system capable of being placed into numerous life-like poses.
Articulated or poseable figures, such as dolls, are commonly used by children as toys and also collected by both children and adults. A common poseable figure has a human form including a torso, a head and a number of limbs or appendages that are moveable with respect to the torso. The shape or form of the figure is typically provided by molding the desired shape or form into the torso portion which is commonly made of a rigid material such as plastic. Ball and socket type joints are typically used to connect the appendages to the rigid torso.
Existing poseable figures, however, are not capable of accurately simulating life-like movement and maintaining life-like poses. In particular, the rigid torsos used in existing poseable figures are not capable of being moved in a way that simulates the movements and positions made possible by the human spine and torso. As a result, existing poseable figures cannot be used to simulate complex and subtle human movement and poses, for example, during athletic events. The ball and socket type joints used in existing poseable figures also do not provide the range of motion necessary for the figure to move in a way that simulates human movement. Typical ball and socket joints are either difficult to position because the joint is too tight or unable to remain in position because the joint is too loose. In addition, most dolls and poseable figures are not capable of having various body shapes and sizes due in part to the hard, rigid material of the figure.
Accordingly, a need exists for a poseable figure having a spine system capable of a degree of movement that simulates lifelike movement, that can be positioned in and maintain a variety of life-like poses, and that has a pliable body portion that can be made in various shapes and sizes. What is also needed is a poseable figure having a pliable body portion that moves with the spine system and conforms to the human like movement and poses. A need also exists for an improved ball and socket joint used to couple appendages to a spine system of a poseable figure such that the appendages have a wide range of movement and will maintain various positions without suffering deterioration of integrity over time.
The present invention features a poseable figure comprising a spine system including a plurality of mating spine segments. Each of the plurality of mating spine segments are engaged, in a friction fit, with an adjacent mating spine segment such that each of the mating spine segments swivel with respect to one another. A soft body portion is formed around the spine system to simulate the flesh of the poseable figure. A first appendage connector is coupled to the spine system proximate a first spine end, and a first pair of appendages are coupled to the first appendage connector such that the first pair of appendages swivel with respect to the first appendage connector. A second appendage connector is coupled to the spine system proximate a second spine end, and a second pair of appendages are coupled to the second appendage connector such that the second pair of appendages swivel with respect to the second appendage connector. A head is coupled to the spine system at the first spine end.
The soft body portion is preferably made of a low density foam having a density less than about 6 lbs/ft3 such that the friction fit between the mating spine segments counteracts the memory of the low density foam to allow various poses to be held. Examples of the foam include a flexible water-blown polyurethane foam and a plastic foam.
According to a preferred embodiment of the spine system, each of the plurality of mating spine segments includes a cup-shaped portion having a concave receiving region and a ball-shaped portion extending from the cup-shaped portion. The ball-shaped portion of one of the mating spine segments is received, in a friction fit, in a concave receiving region of a mating spine segment such that the plurality of mating spine segments swivel with respect to each other. The mating cup-shaped portions and the ball-shaped portions swivel with respect to one another in a manner that provides a range of movement of the spine system that simulates the range of movement of the human or animal spine. The spine system preferably includes at least three mating spine segments.
According to the preferred embodiment, the poseable figure simulates a human or other type of animal. The spine system having the mating spine segments engaged in a friction fit allows the poseable figure to move and to pose in a life-like manner that simulates the movement and poses of the human or animal.
The poseable figure may include a resilient member, such as an elastic member or a metal spring, extending through the plurality of mating spine segments from the first spine end to the second spine end of the spine system. A neck segment is preferably coupled to one of the plurality of mating spine segments at the first spine end, and the head is coupled to the resilient member and engaged with the neck segment such that the head swivels with respect to the neck segment.
The first and second appendage connectors each preferably include a pin extending through one of the mating spine segments and a pair of ball shaped appendage engaging members disposed at respective ends of the pin. Each of the appendages includes a socket that receives a respective one of the pair of ball shaped appendage engaging members. A pressurized insert, e.g., made of silicone rubber material, is disposed between each ball shaped appendage engaging member and each respective socket of the appendage. The pressurized insert is preferably made by providing liquid silicone rubber material between a socket of an appendage, and a ball shaped appendage engaging member, and subjecting the silicone rubber material to a pressurized environment while curing.
The present invention also features a poseable torso for use with a poseable figure. The poseable torso comprises the spine system and the soft body portion.